


Pyrrhic

by havisham



Category: DCU
Genre: Creepy, Denial, Drabble, Invisible Third, Other, POV Second Person, Their Love Is So, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV, with the prompts: revenge, victory, hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyrrhic

Talia’s got a new boy. That’s when you realize that she has a type, and it’s you. It’s yours.

He’s got black hair that curls around the nape of his neck, and narrow blue eyes, like chips of ice. He reminds you of someone you've lost forever. 

Talia kisses his ear and he closes his eyes. Swallows hard. He can’t be more than sixteen, seventeen years old. 

You want to be disgusted. You tell yourself that you are. 

You watch her fuck him anyway. 

The way they look, the noises they make; you know that they know that you’re watching.


End file.
